


Welcome to sanctum

by Lipgallagherstanx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Becho, Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Kane lives, M/M, Memori - Freeform, Season 6 Rewrite, Shaw lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipgallagherstanx/pseuds/Lipgallagherstanx
Summary: Rewrite of season 6.It will have similar events but very different outcomes.Monty and Harper are dead and they’ve left behind a son. There’s a new planet to explore and new secrets to discover.Madi has to adapt to her new life as being commander. Octavia has to fight her demons and earn redemption. Echo and Jackson have to deal with their pasts. Miller has to face up to what he’s done. Abby and Kane have to find a way they can deserve to survive. Murphy and Emori have to make a big choice. Raven and Shaw are in search of peace. Jordan is trying to find his purpose. Clarke has many battles to face. Indra and Niylah are trying to move past the events of the bunker. Diyoza wants to raise her daughter without violence. Gaia is dedicated to assisting Madi. Bellamy’s trying to keep everyone alive.Sanctum isn’t all it seems. Neither are there residents. They have more than one dark secret to be discovered.





	1. Chapter 1

Miller and Jackson had choose to sit around their own fire, because they felt like they were intruding, after all they followed Octavia for 6 years. Miller had even thrown Bellamy in the fighting pits and although Bellamy said it was forgiven, Miller would never forgive himself for it and things would never be the same between the two again. Jackson on the other hand just felt extremely out of place. Out of everyone they had send besides Miller the only person he properly knew was Clarke, even at that she had drastically changed in the 6 years.

Bellamy and Echo were cuddled up together, both of them just happy to be alive and together. Murphy had an arm around Emori, they were both glad to be back together, especially Murphy who had vowed to be the best boyfriend he could possibly be. Clarke was sat alone slightly away from the couples, as was Shaw who was trying to radio Raven.

"Stupid Radio's not working!" Shaw complained before he threw the radio onto the ground in anger.

"That'll help" Murphy muttered earning a glare from both Shaw and Bellamy.

"Raven will be fine. She always is" Clarke said in a failed attempt to comfort Shaw.

"Is that what you told yourself when you sent her to get tortured?" Murphy retorted.

Shaw smirked slightly and glanced up at Clarke.

"I'm sorry about that. About everything" Clarke spoke up.

"Too bad sorry doesn't bring back Monty and Harper, too bad it doesn't bring back earth, too fucking bad it doesn't take away the scars that Raven and I now have thanks to you" Murphy snapped.

"I've had enough of this! I've told you I'm sorry, Murphy. Your right it won't change anything it won't bring the people we've lost back but your not innocent either, okay? You killed Connor and Myles, caused Charlotte to jump off a cliff. Hung Bellamy, you shot Raven too"

"You seriously wanna go down memory lane, Clarke? Let's go for it. Alright so you falsely accuse me of murdering Wells get me beaten and hung then banish me, leading me to end up in a grounder camp were I was held for weeks being tortured day after day. You burned 300 grounders before you got put in mount weather then when you came out you found Finn and I, when he needed you most you pushed him away then you put a knife in his heart. After that you worked with Lexa then when she betrayed you, you killed 350 men, women and children in the mountain. You run away because you can't handle the guilt, we meet again in polis the night Lexa died. The bullet that hit her was meant for you. We had a chance to leave Polis but you insisted we stay I went along with you then you left me with Ontari and saved yourself once again! When you came back I had to pump Ontari's heart with my bare hands to keep you alive after saving your life you then try stick Emori in an oven. You wanna go on about how you sacrificed yourself you did that because you had nightblood and were the mostly likely to survive. We come back down after 6 years, Bellamy saves your ass once again and how do you repay us? You leave Bellamy to die in Polis, let Raven and Shaw be tortured and you try to kill Echo. All for Madi, huh? Funny that Madi didn't even agree with half of what you were doing. Your betrayal cost us the valley and losing the valley lost us Monty and Harper. They might have forgiven you but I sure as hell as haven't"

The group all sat in silence taking in Murphy's words. Bellamy felt obliged to defend Clarke after all she had saved them in the end but after hearing Murphy's words he couldn't argue that Murphy was actually right. Emori couldn't be prouder of Murphy as far as she was concerned Clarke deserved everything she was getting. Shaw was processing the new things he'd learned about Clarke but he wasn't too surprised after what he'd seen of her. Echo like Bellamy wanted to think of a way to defend Clarke but she also couldn't think of a way.

"I'm sorry... I really am" Clarke insisted.

Murphy shook his head then pulled Emori closer to him.

"Guys, take a look at this" Miller said as he joined them holding a crazy bug in a container.

"Why's it acting like that?" Emori asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"A couple of minutes ago he was eating a leaf out of my hand" Jackson told them.

A bug flew onto Murphy's shoulder and he slapped it with his hand killing it.

The bug in the container began getting more angry.

"Shit... Time to leave" Murphy said as a swarm of bugs flew towards them.

"Everybody cover up! We're looking for shelter" Bellamy yelled as he threw a scarf around Echo.

Echo passed Murphy and Emori scarfs just before they started running.

The group began running through the woods. Emori and Echo were at the front with Murphy, Shaw and Bellamy behind them. Clarke, Miller and Jackson were at the back.

Murphy and Bellamy turned on fire flares and used them to kill the bugs.

"Echo, stop!" Emori screamed as Echo was about to cross the radiation shield.

"What?" Echo asked.

"Hold on" Emori told her and she leaned down and picked up a stick.

"Emori, what is it?" Bellamy asked as he fought off the bugs.

Emori threw the stick into the shield and it sparked and burned when the radiation hit it.

"That would have been Echo. It's a radiation shield" Emori explained.

"Radiation doesn't affect me" Clarke stated then she walked through the shield unharmed.

Clarke walked over to the tower and opened it. "I need a code"

"4-7-8-1-5. It's an eligius safe code" Shaw told Clarke.

Clarke typed it in and it disabled the radiation shield.

The group ran through. Clarke turned the shield back on and it killed all the bugs.

"We made it" Murphy panted.

"Thank you" Echo thanked Clarke.

"We need to get back in contact with our people. They'll need to bring Madi with them if they're coming down here" Bellamy stated.

"Let's just make sure it's survivable first" Clarke said.

The group nodded in agreement and began walking.

"Those bugs were evil" Miller grunted as he flicked a few dead bugs off himself.

"Let's just hope there isn't things worse than them down here" Murphy responded.

* * *

Raven, Jordan and Octavia are in the control room together.

"I already asked you to leave, Octavia. You're not gonna be helping anyone in here" Raven said.

"And I already told you I wanna know if my brothers still alive" Octavia retorted.

"Bellamy's awesome. He'll be fine" Jordan told Octavia.

"You really are your fathers son" Octavia replied with a small smile.

"Insult?" Jordan questioned.

"Compliment. I always liked your father and Jasper. We were all friends once" Octavia explained.

"I know" Jordan said.

"You know?" Octavia repeated surprised.

"Yeah course. Dad told me so many stories about you. On the first day you got attacked by a water snake, you and him kept Uncle Jasper alive, you kissed Uncle Jasper, he killed my grandmother to save you. He told me everything about everyone"

"He didn't tell you I was a wicked witch?"

"No. He said you were a badass and you lost someone you really cared about just like Uncle Jasper except you lived with it and he decided not to" Jordan revealed.

"Raven... Raven... Raven! Please come in!" Murphy's voice came through the radio.

"Murphy? What's going on? Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"No. Everyone has gone crazy. You gotta come help. There's a radiation shield-you-need-Madi. Please come quick. Ah Bellamy stop!"

"Oh god! Murphy! Murphy! Are you alright?"

"Raven-Ah-ah. Murphy get him off me. There's a code you need to shut off the-ah... 4-7-8-1-5"

Jordan wrote the code down on a piece of paper.

The radio went dead. "I'll get Madi! Octavia get your sword" Raven instructed.

Octavia nodded and she ran off to get her sword.

Raven ran into the cryo room and pressed open on Madi's pod.

"Raven? Where's Clarke?" The young commander asked as she awoke from an 125 year long sleep.

"Long story, kid. Our people are in trouble we have to hurry" Raven told Madi.

Jordan came into the room. "Raven, Octavia said to wake our best fighters. She recommended Gaia, Indra and-"

"Okay just wake them. Madi, come on. Get dressed now we're leaving" Raven said.

"Who's he?"

"I'm Monty and Harper's son, Jordan"

"But-"

"Okay Monty and Harper didn't go to sleep. It's been 125 years. We're on a new planet. There's an exploratory team on the ground Clarke is on it. Murphy radioed he said there's a radiation shield only Nightbloods can go through. There's a code you'll need to type in. They're under some sort of attack we have to hurry"

"I'll be quick" Madi replied then she left.

Raven turned around to find Indra, Gaia and Diyoza stood next to Jordan.

"Hello again" Diyoza greeted Raven.

"Why the hell did you wake her?" Raven hissed at Jordan.

"Octavia recomm-"

"Okay. Whatever. Best behaviour, Diyoza. We're leaving" Raven cut in.

* * *

Murphy is on the ground with Bellamy punching into him. Shaw is unconscious next to them. The radio is in the water.

Echo and Miller are fighting each other. Emori is watching laughing.

Clarke and Jackson are sat separately freaking out on their own.

"Nobody is gonna save you this time, Murphy" Bellamy spat.

"Bellamy. This isn't you. We're family" Murphy choked.

"No. You're not my family" Bellamy yelled as he threw another blow to Murphy's face.

Echo kicked Miller in the stomach and threw him to the ground.

_"Kill them all"_

_"Bring me his head"_

_"You're a warrior not a little girl. Prove it!"_

"Shut up! Stop! Stop!" Echo begged and she sunk to her knees.

"Be a good little spy" Emori taunted. Echo ran at Emori and threw her to the ground then she climbed on top of her and began punching into her.

Clarke was slid down a wall crying.

_"You got me killed, Clarke. I'm dead because your alive"_

_"Jus drein jus draun. Jus drein jus draun. Jus drein jus draun"_

"No. Lexa, I loved you. I love you" Clarke sobbed.

" _Enough to let me die?"_

_"I avenged Costia because I loved her. If you loved me you would avenge me"_

"I do love you. I love you so much" Clarke cried and she held a knife to her throat.

_"Then do it, Clarke. You know you have to"_

Jackson is banging his head off the wall.

_"You couldn't save me, Eric. You didn't save any of those people in the bunker. You ate them!"_

_"I'm disgusted by you. I hate you! I'm ashamed to admit I have birth to such a weak human"_

"I did everything I could. I even became a doctor. I've saved lives. I was just surviving" Jackson protested.

Shaw woke up and he grabbed the radio out of the water and hit Bellamy over the head with it.

Shaw pulled Murphy to his feet. "You good?"

"Yeah. Thanks man" Murphy said.

"What do we do?" Shaw asked looking around.

"Emori" Murphy whispered before running over to Echo and Emori rolling around.

Murphy grabbed Emori and held her back while she kicked and screamed.

Shaw went to grab Echo but backed off slightly as Echo turned around and faced him.

"You were on the wrong side. You got my friends tortured" Echo screamed then she ran at Shaw and began kicking and punching him.

Emori continued to struggle as Murphy held her back.

Miller grabbed a gun that was in Bellamy's bag and shot a bullet in the air.

Echo stopped punching Shaw and she turned to face Emori and Murphy.

"Echo? Your okay. It was the toxin. Please tell me it's the real you" Murphy said.

"Bellamy... is he?-"

"No he's just unconscious. We should hide" Shaw cut in.

"Help me with Emori?" Murphy asked Echo.

Echo nodded and she grabbed Emori's left arm as Murphy held her right and together they dragged her inside.

"You better run" Miller yelled as he fired more bullets into the air.

"If a gunshot snapped Echo out of it maybe it will work for the others" Shaw suggested.

"We can't be sure. Get in" Murphy yelled.

Shaw quickly went inside.

Murphy glanced around and noticed the chains. "Chain her"

Echo nodded then she and Murphy chained Emori.

Echo grabbed her sword then walked towards the door.

"Whoa. Where are you going?" Shaw asked.

"Bellamy's out there. I won't let him die" Echo replied.

"Miller won't touch him. He'll think he's dead" Shaw responded.

"Emori's safe" Murphy stated.

"Yeah. So?" Shaw questioned.

Murphy grabbed a gun from the corner and checked it was loaded.

"Let's save Bellamy like he would save us" Murphy said and he opened the door.

Shaw pulled his pistol out of his pocket and walked outside.

"Your all idiots. I'll find your dead bodies soon" Emori laughed.

"I love you" Murphy told Emori before he walked outside.

Echo followed with her sword held high ready to attack.

* * *

Raven, Madi, Octavia, Diyoza, Gaia, Indra and Jordan are all strapped in seats.

Raven and Jordan are at the front.

Abby stormed in looking angry. Niylah was behind herZ

"Raven, what the hell are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Saving your daughter and my friends" Raven replied as she set up the ship for take off.

"Get strapped in, Doc. You'll go flying" Diyoza warned Abby.

Niylah strapped herself in next to Octavia.

"Madi! Why is she awake?"

"There's a radiation shield. Seriously if you don't strap in I'm leaving anyway" Raven said.

"You can't just fly the whole ship down!" Abby exclaimed.

"Watch me" Raven said and she began flying the ship down to the ground.

Abby quickly strapped herself into a seat.

"Raven, what if there are like aliens?" Jordan asked.

"Then Octavia can kill them" Raven said.

Octavia smirked.

* * *

Echo ran over to Clarke who was about to slit her throat.

"Clarke! Clarke! Stop" Echo yelled and she snatched the knife out of Clarke's hand.

"No. No I have to. For Lexa... For Lexa"

"Lexa's dead, Clarke. She's not real. I'm real and I'm here you got to fight this. Bellamy is in trouble he needs our help" Echo told Clarke.

"I need to die. I need to. For Lexa, for Finn, for my father"

"No you need to live for them. Come on Clarke. What about Madi? She needs her mother being commander is difficult. She needs you" Echo reminded Clarke.

Miller shot at Murphy, the bullet grazed his arm cutting it.

"Miller come on man. Stop this" Murphy said as he pointed his gun at Miller.

"You won't shoot. Your too chicken" Miller spat.

"This isn't you"

"You've always been a cockroach, Murphy. Since before the ground. I never liked you always thought you were just a dick. I was right. Your no use to anyone. Emori's only with you so she can survive. Bellamy wants you dead. Echo is using you to save Bellamy. Shaw just wants Raven he doesn't care about you. Monty and Harper didn't care either that's why they choose to die instead of be with you. Heck I bet your dad picked the wrong medicine on purpose just so he could get away from you" Miller taunted.

"Don't you talk about my dad!" Murphy snapped.

"He died for nothing. You were a shit son that's why your mother died too" Miller sneered.

Murphy's face filled with rage and he pointed his gun ready to shoot.

"Murphy! It isn't really him" Shaw reminded Murphy.

Murphy looked at Shaw then turned back to Miller and shot him in the leg. Miller fell to the ground.

Bellamy ran at Shaw from behind and threw him into the glass window.

Shaw landed on thousands of pieces of glass that cut his skin. He was unconscious once again.

"You really are useless" Bellamy jeered before he attacked Murphy again.

Murphy dropped his gun and he managed to shove Bellamy into the wall. Bellamy quickly ran at Murphy again and he smashed his forehead off the wall.

Murphy looked up as blood poured from his head. "Echo" Murphy yelled.

"Nobody's coming to save you, Murphy" Bellamy said and he smashed Murphy's head off the wall once again.

Echo pulled Clarke up. "Go get the knockout gas" Echo instructed.

Clarke nodded then she ran off to do so.

Echo grabbed her sword and ran over to Bellamy and Murphy.

"Bellamy... stop this. This isn't you" Echo said approaching him cautiously.

"What do you know? Run while you can, Echo" Bellamy warned her.

"I love you" Echo whispered before she slashed Bellamy's thigh.

Bellamy groaned in pain and went down to his knees. Echo quickly pulled Murphy up and began running with him.

Bellamy got up and chased after them.

Clarke ran to Jackson who was in the water trying to drown himself.

"Jackson! Stop" Clarke cried and she dragged him out of the water.

"You don't understand. I failed her and I have to pay" Jackson insisted then he grabbed a piece of glass that had came from the smashed window.

He held up to his throat and was about to cut it when Clarke pulled the gas knocking them both out.

Echo and Murphy were still running from Bellamy. "Clarke, we need that gas now" Echo yelled.

"I can't run anymore" Murphy panted.

"You have to" Echo told him before she threw his arm around her shoulders and practically dragged him along with her.

"We have to stop him" Murphy stated as they ran.

"I know but I am not killing him" Echo said.

"You can run but you can't hide" Bellamy yelled as he chased after them.

* * *

Raven, Octavia, Madi, Jordan, Diyoza and Abby were stood at the door of the ship as it opened.

They all stepped outside and breathed in the air.

"We're back bitches" Octavia muttered to herself as she jumped onto the ground.

"My dad really did us good with this place... it's beautiful" Jordan said mesmerised.

Raven gave him a small smile before snapping back to action.

"Radiation shield. We have to find it when we do we know we're near them" Raven stated.

Niylah and Gaia appeared at the ship door.

"My mother has volunteered to stay. She needs more volunteers" Gaia announced.

"You stay, Gaia. Abby and Niylah should too" Octavia said.

"No way I am finding my daughter" Abby insisted.

"Octavia's right. We have Jackson out there best not to risk both our doctors" Madi agreed.

"My decision is final" Abby replied.

"Actually as commander my decision is final. Your staying. We're leaving let's go" Madi spoke up.

"I promised Clarke I'd keep you safe" Abby told Madi.

"It's not like we're gonna let her die" Octavia retorted.

"See?" Madi said with a smile.

"Diyoza, you should stay too" Raven told her.

"Whatever" Diyoza sighed and she stepped back into the ship.

"Be safe" Niylah called to Octavia.

Octavia nodded then she noticed a helmet.

"They went this way" Octavia yelled then she ran off following the trail of belongings. Raven, Madi and Jordan chased after her leaving Abby, Gaia, Niylah and Diyoza staring after them.

"Let's see if we can save Kane" Niylah told Abby and she led her inside.

* * *

Echo and Murphy were hid behind a church.

"I feel dizzy" Murphy groaned.

"Maybe a concussion?" Echo suggested.

"If he touches Emori-"

"He's after us. Not her" Echo reminded Murphy.

"What the hell happened to Clarke? This is another we've almost died because of her" Murphy snapped.

"Maybe she got reinfected or something. All I know is she was willing to help" Echo replied.

"You think he's gone?" Murphy questioned as he attempted to stand yo.

Echo pulled him back down. "We have no idea what he's gonna do to us. Don't paint a target on our backs"

Bellamy appeared next to Echo. "Surprise"

Echo attempted to kick Bellamy in the stomach but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground.

Murphy grabbed Echo's sword and he cut Bellamy's leg a second time with it.

Echo scrambled to her feet and she and Murphy ran from Bellamy once more. They ran back to where they had started and saw Jackson and Clarke unconscious, Shaw still bleeding out and saw that Miller was missing.

"We're so screwed"


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia, Raven, Madi and Jordan were making their way through the woods in search of their people.

"What if we're too late?" Jordan spoke up breaking the silent.

"Don't. I don't want to think about that" Raven said.

"Clarke should have woke me up" Madi sighed.

"She was keeping you safe" Octavia stated.

"But I'm-"

"A kid. Your 12" Octavia cut in.

Madi rolled her eyes.

"Look!" Jordan exclaimed and he pointed at the tower.

"Finally. Madi just put a finger in first to make sure it will work" Raven instructed.

The four of them ran to the radiation shield.

Madi held her pinky finger to the shield it sparked the familiar blue colour but left her unharmed.

Madi looked back at Raven who nodded then she stepped inside the shield.

"Okay. Go to the tower and open it there should be a-"

"Got it. Tell me the code" Madi interjected.

"4-7-8-1-5" Jordan read from the piece of paper.

Madi typed the code in and the shield disabled.

Raven stepped through first. Octavia and Jordan quickly followed.

"Where the hell are they?" Octavia asked frustrated.

"They can't be far" Jordan said.

"Come on. We have to find them" Madi reminded them as she walked off.

"Better not lose her" Jordan stated and he ran to catch up with Madi.

Raven and Octavia exchanged a look and went after them.

* * *

Echo and Murphy have dragged Clarke and Jackson inside the school and chained them. They also dragged Shaw in he's lying on the floor still unconscious, they've did their best to seal his wounds.

Miller and Bellamy are having an argument out in the open. Echo and Murphy are watching from inside.

"You always thought you knew what was best for us, Bellamy. Truth is you never god damn did. It's why all my friends are dead, you and Clarke thinking you could lead. Drew died on our way to the sea, Fox was drilled for her bone marrow then thrown down a shoot, Monroe died in a fire, Jasper killed himself and now Harper and Monty are dead too. It's all down to you Bellamy, you're no leader. Your just a self righteous dick"

"Don't forget your father, Miller. He burned to death in Praimfaya"

"Your mother got floated because of you. Octavia got arrested because of you. Lincoln is dead because of you. You created that monster inside of Octavia"

Bellamy punched Miller splitting his lip.

Miller punched Bellamy straight back.

"Your gonna regret that" Bellamy told Miller before he ran at him. Miller kicked Bellamy in the stomach and quickly threw him to the ground.

"You may be able to throw around Murphy and Shaw but you won't be able to do it with me" Miller taunted before he began choking Bellamy.

Echo tried to open the door but Murphy stopped her.

"Murphy! Bellamy needs me. Move" Echo snapped.

"Echo you'll be killed" Murphy argued.

Echo elbowed Murphy in the stomach then opened the door and ran outside.

"Echo" Murphy yelled.

Echo ran over to Miller and managed to pull him off Bellamy. Miller turned to Echo and he pulled her down to the ground. He punched her in the face twice before grabbing her into a chokehold.

Echo struggled against Miller's hold and tried to break free. The colour was fading from her face fast.

Bellamy was still on the ground trying to catch his breath.

Murphy came running out with his gun.

"Miller, I swear if you don't let her go I will shoot you" Murphy shouted and he pointed his gun at Miller.

"Do it" Miller said.

Just as Murphy was about to shoot Echo stuck two fingers into Miller's bullet wound making him scream in pain and let her go.

She crawled away from Miller. Murphy pulled Echo up and moved her behind him.

Bellamy got to his feet once again. Miller attempted to get up and fell down twice before he actually managed to stand.

"Nobody move or I will shoot. I swear" Murphy warned them and he moved his gun from Miller to Bellamy.

"Murphy! What's going on?" Raven yelled as she ran over to them with Octavia, Jordan and Madi.

"Oh no shit! I really did talk to you? Crap. Crap. I thought maybe I was tripping" Murphy rambled.

"Octavia get inside now" Echo told Octavia.

"No way. Bellamy? Bell? What the hell happened?" Octavia asked as she stepped towards her brother.

"You" Bellamy grunted before he ran at Octavia and began strangling her.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Jordan asked.

"Stop him" Raven cried.

Murphy kept his gun pointed at Miller.

Raven and Jordan began pulling Bellamy off of Octavia.

"Where's Clarke?" Madi asked.

"She's safe. Madi go inside and chain yourself up" Echo instructed.

"What? I'm not chaining myself" Madi retorted.

"Jordan! Get inside now" Murphy snapped.

"But-"

"I don't care. Inside now" Murphy cut in.

Jordan ignored Murphy and continued to try pull Bellamy off. Bellamy struggled against them and elbowed Jordan in the face hitting his nose.

Echo rushed forward and wiped Jordan's face with her sleeve. "I got this. Go inside"

Jordan nodded then he went inside.

Echo used all the strength she could muster and she and Raven successfully pulled Bellamy off of Octavia.

"Get inside" Murphy told Octavia.

"What is this?" Octavia questioned.

"Toxin. The book says it'll last 2 days it's only been a day. We have to chain you all up before you go crazy" Echo explained before she and Raven dragged Bellamy inside.

"Your bad enough without a toxin. In now" Murphy instructed Octavia.

"I'll help you with him" Octavia said with a glance at Miller.

"Thanks" Murphy mumbled then they both grabbed Miller and put him inside.

Echo was in the middle of chaining up Raven when Octavia and Murphy came in with Miller.

"Blodreina needs no toxin to go crazy. You made us eat all those people in that damn bunker" Miller spat.

Everyone looked up at Octavia.

"You ate people?!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Our farm got a fungal virus. It was Abby's idea" Octavia informed then as she helped Murphy chain Miller.

"Hey where's Madi?" Raven asked.

Murphy and Octavia looked outside and saw she was gone.

"We'll find her" Octavia said before running out.

"Go after her" Echo told Murphy as she chained Jordan.

Murphy sighed then he ran after Octavia.

* * *

Diyoza, Abby, Niylah, Gaia and Indra are all sat together around a table.

"So Kane will survive then?" Diyoza questioned.

"Yes. It would appear so" Abby replied.

"He's a survivor" Indra said.

"I wonder if letting Madi go with Octavia was a mistake" Gaia spoke up.

"She isn't the monster you think she is" Niylah snapped.

"Really, Niylah? How can you defend her?" Abby asked standing up.

"Your as much to blame as she is!" Niylah exclaimed.

"She does have a point, Abby, it was your idea" Indra stated.

"Cannibalism. And you people think we're the psychopaths" Diyoza muttered earning a glare from each women.

"You were a terrorist!" Abby exclaimed.

"From the sounds of it you let a young girl carry the burden of making her people eat their friends when in fact it was your idea" Diyoza retorted.

"Oh shut up" Abby sneered.

"Somebody doesn't like the truth" Diyoza said in a sing song voice.

"You're pathetic" Abby spat.

"That's me" Diyoza replied.

* * *

Octavia and Murphy are searching for Madi.

"What if she went back through the shield? We can't get back through without her" Murphy stated.

"If she's affected by the toxin that's the least of our worries" Octavia replied.

"Honestly I'm more worried about you getting affected by the toxin" Murphy admitted.

"Who would've thought you'd be lecturing me on morals, Murphy" Octavia laughed.

"I'm just saying your dangerous enough without a toxin" Murphy said.

"Everything I did I did for my people. To keep them alive" Octavia told Murphy.

"Putting Bellamy in the fighting pits?" Murphy questioned.

"He betrayed wonkru" Octavia protested.

"He's your brother" Murphy retorted.

"I'm not proud of it, okay? You of all people should know how it feels to be hated by everyone. How about you just cut me some slack" Octavia said her voice cracking slightly as she spoke.

"Look let's just find Madi and get back" Murphy replied.

"I just want somebody to understand why I did what I did. I lost Lincoln and I killed Pike thinking it would help but it didn't. In the bunker I had no choice. Eat or die. It wasn't just me it was Abby she told me I had to do that if I didn't my people would did. I never wanted to kill any of those people. I never wanted-t-to" Octavia told Murphy as tears streamed down her face.

"Come on Octavia your strong, I know you are. I know everything sucks right now and you feel like it won't get better but it will. You just need to keep trying and never give up" Murphy told her.

Octavia fell down to her knees.

"Lincoln is gone. Bellamy hates me. Indra hates me. All of my people hate me" Octavia sobbed.

"Am I one of your people?" Murphy asked Octavia.

Octavia nodded.

"I don't hate you. Thought it was pretty cool that you became queen of the grounders" Murphy said.

"I was gonna sacrifice myself when you Echo, Emori and Madi came in the rover. I was gonna do it to save Gaia, Indra and Bellamy. Prove to them that I really did care but it failed. I'm still here and they still hate me"

"I'm not gonna apologise for saving your life, Octavia. Sacrifice isn't the answer. We all think about killing ourselves at some point. Even me the biggest cockroach to ever walk but if I had I wouldn't have been with Emori and I wouldn't have got my family. I went through having everyone hate me. I just never gave up then I ended up with my family, the family I never knew I needed"

"Your lucky. Those 6 years in space you all got to live together in peace. We had to eat our own people. I had to send my people to fight to their deaths. All I wanted was for Bellamy to come and save me"

"He did come and save you. He loves you. He will forgive you it's just gonna take some time" Murphy stated.

Octavia pulled out a knife and held it to her heart.

"I can make it all better" Octavia whispered.

"No. No. Octavia listen to me, Bellamy loves you. He needs his little sister back. I'll help you, okay? I promise I'll help you prove yourself to them. Just put the knife down" Murphy said and he kneeled down in front of her.

"I just want it all to stop" Octavia choked.

"Hey, Hey, it's gonna be alright. You're gonna be fine. Just put down the knife" Murphy insisted.

"Make it stop. Please make it stop" Octavia begged.

"Okay. I'll make it stop" Murphy said and he pulled the knife out of her hand.

Octavia began sobbing even louder.

Murphy put his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. She clung onto him for dear life and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Your gonna be alright. Everything is gonna be alright" Murphy whispered into her hair as he hugged her tightly.

"You should have just let her kill herself" Madi's voice came from behind them.

Murphy pulled Octavia to her feet with his arm still around her.

"Madi, hey. Let's go get Clarke, huh? Maybe she'll be awake now" Murphy suggested.

"I came for Blodreina. She got my people killed" Madi replied.

"She tried her best to lead. She thought she was doing the right thing" Murphy argued.

"Don't try defend her, Murphy. I'll give you the chance to leave it's her I really want but if you don't leave I'll kill you too" Madi snapped.

"Nobody is killing anybody, alright?" Murphy retorted.

Madi ran towards them clutching her dagger.

Murphy ran towards Madi and he lifted her up and put her over his shoulder.

Madi began trying to stab his back.

Octavia grabbed the dagger from her and stood holding it hesitantly.

Madi began kicking and punching Murphy trying to get him to let her go.

"Octavia put it down. I could do with a little help here" Murphy yelled.

Octavia looked at the dagger then looked at Murphy trying to hold a struggling Madi. She dropped the dagger and walked over to Murphy.

"Good choice" Murphy said then he put Madi down and gripped one of her arms tightly. Octavia gripped the other arm and they began dragging her back to the school.

"Let me go. I'll kill you all" Madi screamed.

* * *

Echo, Raven, Clarke, Jackson, Bellamy, Jordan and Miller are all still chained up in the school. Clarke, Jackson and Miller are all unconscious. Shaw is still passed out on the ground. Echo, Jordan and Raven are awake.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with T" Raven said.

"Hmm. Table?" Jordan asked.

Raven shook her head. "Toys?"

Raven shook her head once again.

"But that's all the t's in here" Jordan stated.

"You give up?" Raven asked.

Jordan nodded. "Traitor" Raven said.

"Raven, tell us about the time you got-"

Jackson gasped loudly and sat up.

"M-mom?" Jackson croaked.

"It was just the toxin, Jackson. You're okay" Echo told him.

"It was... so real" Jackson whispered.

"I know the feeling. I was affected too" Echo replied.

"What happened to Nate?" Jackson asked looking at Miller with concern.

"Toxin. He passed out after screaming probably insult he could think. He's gonna have a sore throat to say the least" Jordan explained.

"You're Monty and Harper's son" Jackson remembered.

"Yes" Jordan said.

"How did you all get here?" Jackson asked.

"Murphy radioed Raven" Echo told Jackson.

"She really is a traitor. She got me tortured. She was gonna kill you, Echo. She left Bellamy to die" Raven mumbled to herself.

Clarke opened her eyes and she sat up. She looked around and saw the new arrivals.

"Echo, I'm sorry. I was coming but Jackson was trying to kill himself. I had to stop him" Clarke apologised.

"It's fine" Echo quickly replied.

"Where is Murphy?" Clarke asked.

"Looking for Madi with Octavia" Jordan said.

"W-wait Madi is here? With Octavia and Murphy!" Clarke exclaimed.

"She ran away once we got here" Jordan informed Clarke.

"Murphy isn't infected he won't let any harm come to her" Echo reassured Clarke.

"No. No way I am not leaving my childs life in the hands of John Murphy and Blodreina. Are you kidding me? How could you let that happen?" Clarke snapped.

"Shut up, traitor" Raven retorted.

"Murphy radioed and told us you guys needed help. Madi is our only nightblood other than you" Jordan replied.

"Give me the keys, Echo" Clarke demanded.

"Clarke-"

"I said give me them. Madi is out there, I'm going to find her" Clarke insisted.

"You gonna torture her again?" Raven asked.

"Not now, Raven" Clarke hissed.

Raven lunged towards Clarke as far as her chains would allow her.

Raven began kicking at Clarke's shin.

"You killed Finn! You more or less killed Jasper. Now Monty and Harper are dead thanks to you. It's all you" Raven yelled.

"My mom and dad made their choice, actually. Their death is nobodies fault" Jordan spoke up.

"Look Raven this is Madi-"

"And it was me. It was Finn. It was Maya. It was Jasper. It was Shaw. It was Echo. It was Octavia. It was Bellamy and it didn't stop you from leaving any of us to die. Why the hell should I just let you get what you want?"

Echo passed Clarke the key. "The toxin has infected her. Just go save Madi"

"Thank you" Clarke said before quickly leaving.

"Why did you help her? She was gonna let you die. Let Bellamy die. Me and Shaw could've died. Don't you care? I thought you were family" Raven shouted.

"Raven, you need to calm down. This isn't-"

"Shut up, Jackson! You don't even know me" Raven cut in.

"Raven just focus on something good. You and Finn on the ark or being on a spacewalk. Something that means everything to you" Jordan said.

"Sinclair, think about him telling you that you could be the zero g mechanic you always wanted to be" Echo told Raven.

Raven's glare turned to a smile.

"Sinclair... Emerson killed him. Clarke let Emerson live after she killed 283 of his people and he took revenge. Almost got me Bellamy, Octavia, Miller, Monty, Harper, Jasper and Bryan killed too"

"She saved you in the end" Echo reminded Raven.

* * *

Octavia and Murphy are walking back to the school. They still have a tight grip on Madi and their pulling her along.

"Monty and Harper were one of a kind. They lived a happy life together, just wish I got to be a part of that" Murphy said sadly.

"Harper and I were never exactly close or friends, we only spoke a couple times. Monty and I we were good friends, at the start he and Jasper were my best friends. He killed his mother to save my life. I wage war on a valley and it ends up with him sacrificing himself" Octavia replied.

"They choose that life. Sure the events that led up to it are the reason they choose it but either way they made that choice. They had a son, a pretty great son. They saved us"

"Jordan Jasper... Jasper would have loved that" Octavia stated with a sad smile.

"I'm gonna protect that kid. He deserves the world" Murphy told Octavia.

"He looks exactly like them"

"Yeah. Feels like we never really lost them after all"

"Thank you for talking me out of slitting my throat and for well you know just thank you"

"Bellamy's lost enough" Murphy said.

* * *

Clarke stumbled through sanctum in search of Madi. A shadow appears behind her. She quickly turns around. A man pulls down his hood and he shoots Clarke with a paralysing dart.

Clarke falls to the ground unable to move.

The man produces a knife and he jags one of her finger. He sees the black blood then lifts her up and walks off with her.


End file.
